


Nebby Gets in the Bag

by Latias425



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on a SpongeBob SquarePants Episode, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latias425/pseuds/Latias425





	Nebby Gets in the Bag

"Nebby, it's time for us to head out, so you know what that means. Time to get in the bag." Lillie announced as Nebby's eyes widened. "Nebby, you're gonna have to get in the bag. It's the only way to keep you hidden." Nebby didn't move or respond. "Now Nebby, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way, or the medium way, or the semi-medium-easy-hard way, or the sorta hard with a touch of awkward-easy-difficultly-challenging way." Lillie stated, but Nebby just stared blankly. "So that's how you wanna play it, huh?"

* * *

"Nebby! Check out this new toy." Lillie threw a Pokéball toy towards the bag, but it boomeranged back to her and she read the box. "Huh? 'New' Boomerang Pokéball: Really Works!" She threw the box in frustration, and it boomeranged back to her head.

* * *

"Nebby! There's an Electrode strapped to my chest! It's gonna use Self-Destruct in 3 seconds unless you get in the bag!" Lillie shouted, but Nebby didn't move. "Please..." The Electrode then went off.

* * *

"I am now going to assault your mind with subliminal messages." The screen flashed several images of bags, until a picture of a Scottish girl popped up. "Sorry you had to see that."

* * *

"Hello, Fancy Kalos Restaurant? I've got a naughty Cosmog here that won't get in the bag. What? Can you say that again? Slow down, it's like you're speaking some other language!" Lillie then hung up the phone in frustration.

* * *

"Hey, Nebby! How about some leap frog?" Lillie got onto her hand and knees. "Okay, your turn." She flipped Nebby towards a wall and went right through it. "Hey Nebby! How about some leap frog?" Nebby responded with a cane to Lillie's head.

* * *

"I've got a nice Z-Crystal for the next Pokémon that gets in the bag!" Suddenly, Professor Kukui appeared out of nowhere with his Rockruff in a bag and snatched the Z-Crystal from Lillie.

* * *

Lillie tried dancing to get Nebby to move, but it didn't budge. "That didn't work either, huh?"

* * *

"Nebby! Nebby! Look what I found! It's an old, pirate treasure map revealing a location of buried treasure in this very area. Come on, let's go get that treasure. Okay Nebby, now 40 paces to the left. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10...24, 25, 26, 27...40. The treasure must be here!" Lillie picked up what looked to be a treasure chest. "Wow Nebby, look! A pirate treasure chest."

"Pew."

"Why no Nebby, this isn't the bag." Lillie stated, kicking away a paint bucket. "It's treasure. Look, doubloons. Don't lose them." She placed two coins next to Nebby. "Look at this brooch!"

"Pew."

"I don't know what a Cosmog would want with a brooch! Now why don't you just get in the bag?!" Lillie grabbed Nebby and threw it into the bag, but then it appeared on her head. "Get in the bag!" She tried to get Nebby in the bag again, but was unsuccessful. "Get in the bag! Get in the bag! In the bag! In the bag!" Nebby floated over the bag for a second, and then teleported right next to Lillie. "Now Nebby, are you gonna get in this bag or am I gonna have to..." Nebby suddenly teleported the two of them to the top of the ceiling. "Nebby, could you..." Nebby started to move through the ceiling. "Nebby, no!" Lillie lost her grip on Nebby and fell to the ground. "Alright Nebby, you have been duped, and/or frustrated me for the last time. So, if I can't get you to come to the bag, I'll just have to bring the bag to you." Lillie grabbed the bag and headed to a room where Nebby was sitting in a chair.

"Psst, Nebby. Bag delivery." Nebby quickly ran away just as Lillie came with the bag. "Come back, Nebby. I have something to chair with you." She continued to chase Nebby around the house with the bag until they went outside and she heard Nebby in a tree.

"Aww, stuck in a tree? It's time to put you , Nebby." Lillie climbed up the tree with a ladder and grabbed Nebby and slammed him into the bag, but it turned out to be a fake. "Oh, no! I put Nebby in too hard and broke his frail body!"

"Pew, pew pew pew, pew!" Nebby taunted as the ladder started moving away from the tree.

"Nebby!" Lillie looked down to see Nebby below with the ladder. "Bring that ladder back this instant!" The ladder suddenly fell down. "I am really not amused, mister. You are going to get in the bag, and you are going to stay in there right now!"

"Pew."

"I am so the boss of you!"

"Pew."

"It may be a free country, but you live with me under my rules!"

"Pew."

"Don't use that tone of voice with me! You will do what I say!" Nebby started moving towards a pond right below the tree. "What are you doing? I am talking to you, mister! Do not go near that pond! Nebby the Cosmog, do you hear me?! I am giving you three seconds to get away from that pond! One..." Nebby moved closer to the pond. "Two..." It moved even closer. "Two and a half..." Nebby reached over the pond. "Don't make me say three!" It reached even farther. "Nebby! Nebby! Nebby! NEBBY!" Lillie fell out of the tree and landed right in the pond. "I'm a soggy girl."

* * *

"Pew." Nebby said as Lillie was now stuffed into the bag.

"Yeah, yeah, Nebby. I'm getting behind my ears." Lillie muttered as Nebby smiled.


End file.
